Template talk:Roronoa Zoro Infobox
Zoro's picture in the info box is not displaying. New post-timeskip image I really like this picture: Where did you get this picture? Looks good to me (JetGatlingGun00 15:42, February 5, 2012 (UTC)) :looks like a vectorized fanart based on the first post time skip colorspread. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 15:54, February 5, 2012 (UTC) :I actually think it looks pretty good.....too good to be fanart. However, if it is, then no. If it is a legit anime image, then by all means use it. 16:47, February 5, 2012 (UTC) :I Agree with PX (JetGatlingGun00 16:57, February 5, 2012 (UTC)) Are you kidding me? This looks quite obviously like fanart to me. Unless you give us a source you should turn it back to the previous image. 18:05, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Stop drawing reckless and baseless conclusions. This image is an artwork from Gigant Battle 2, so it's official. The same goes for Luffy's new timeskip image. A vectorized version of the colorspread? That colorspread only shows Zoro upperbody and one of his arms is left. If you don't believe me, check this out: http://www.bandaigames.channel.or.jp/list/opj/character.html KishinZoro177 18:11, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Well, duh. It is a (poorly) vectorized version of the colorspread images alright. Do you really believe people in an advertising agency would bother to draw new images if they can re-use existing ones instead? (I know what I'm talking about.) All they did was adding the rest of the body. Either way, even though it's considered "official art" I think this particular image is highly questionable. It deviates from the original style too much. 18:29, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Captain Obvious, I didn't figure out that this image is based on the colorspread if it weren't by your high observation skills. But what if is a (poorly) vectorized version of the colorspread? Stop complaning about senseless things like the level of the vectorization or that is an image coming out from Oda's work (if that's the case, every anime picture should be deleted as they are based in the original manga). It's official and better than the previous one because it shows the body of the character completely, has higher definition and has no other character covering Zoro. That should be enough. KishinZoro177 18:52, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Aight, I did a quick scan of the Image Guidelines and found nothing wrong with it, and I think that the colors and everything look pretty accurate (hard to say now, considering there is no pic left). Video game images are hard though.....I can't think of a case where we have used a video game over either the manga or anime. 20:26, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Zoro Height after time skip Hi, I would like to know if I can change the current height. Since the last databook - One Piece Blue Deep -stated that he is now with 181cm. Zororonoa 16:14, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Don't change it, add it, like we do for the ages.